A Beginning of Love
by DlienRaiNa
Summary: Saat Sakura, gadis manis bersurai merah muda tersebut mulai merasakan cinta. Apa saja yang ia lakukan untuk meraih cintanya? Akankah ia terus menerus berkelit demi menghindari perjumpaan mata dengan sang pujaan hati? [Multi-chapter, AU (Alternate Universe), our first collaboration on writing.]


Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menaiki setiap undakan tangga yang mengarah kepada kelas barunya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, nampak terbawa angin, dikarenakan kecepatan sang gadis dalam meniti perjalannya, hampir menyamai kecepatan lari seorang pemenang peraih medali emas dalam kategori olimpiade lari jarak jauh tingkat nasional. Mimik wajahnya nampak serius, dengan kedua belah bibir yang mengatup rapat. Napasnya terdengar memburu.

"Permisiii!"

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, gadis tersebut membuka dengan kasar pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia temui. Matanya memandang tajam papan penanda kelas yang terletak di atas pintu ruangan itu. Kelas XI B.

"Permisi," sahut sang gadis kembali, seraya merapikan surai merah mudanya yang nampak sedikit berantakan dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "apa betul ini ruang kelas sebelas B?"

Perhatian seluruh murid di ruangan itu sepenuhnya tersedot oleh kehadiran sang gadis. Mata mereka tak lepas dari mengamati sosok bersurai merah muda yang baru saja tiba dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa. Namun hanya sesaat, sebelum seseorang di belakang gadis tersebut menepuk pelan bahunya. Sontak kepala mungilnya menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita dengan tinggi badan melebihi dirinya.

Penampilan wanita itu—di mata sang gadis—nampak luar biasa. Pakaiannya yang terlihat santai, menampilkan belahan dadanya yang tertutupi oleh beberapa buku yang dibawanya. Rambut pirang milik sang wanita yang panjang dan indah, diikat menjadi dua bagian. Sepatu _high-heels_ miliknya turut menambah kesan feminim pada dirinya, meskipun ia mengenakan celana panjang ketat untuk dipadukan dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nak," suara wanita tersebut membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis yang tengah menghadang perjalanan masuknya menuju meja guru yang telah disediakan di ruangan itu, "apa kau salahsatu murid di kelas ini?"

Sontak gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya seraya menghembuskan nafas pelan, "bisakah kau segera mencari bangkumu? Aku akan memulai kelasku sekarang."

Pemilik surai merah muda tersebut sedikit terperanjat. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya, matanya menatap satu-persatu bangku yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Penuh. Hanya tersisa sebuah bangku yang berada di deretan paling belakang, di sebelah seorang gadis yang nampak tengah melambaikan tangannya ke atas, seakan menyambut kedatangan sang pemilik surai merah muda itu.

"Ino!" seru sang gadis pelan, menatap gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Ino.

Dengan langkah mantap, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju bangku tersebut, melewati beberapa murid yang meliriknya—atau lebih tepatnya memandangi rambutnya yang memiliki warna asing di mata mereka.

"Sakura!" Ino menyambut kehadiran sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura seraya membantunya menarik bangku yang hendak diduduki oleh Sakura. Sakura lantas meletakkan tas yang dibawanya pada senderan bangku, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di samping Ino.

"Hei, kupikir kau mendaftarkan diri di sekolah elit Suna, _Pig_," bisik Sakura pelan pada sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Ah," Ino menyahut pelan, "Tak ada lelaki tampan yang bisa kulirik."

"Oh?" Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Memaksakan seulas senyum, "Hahah…"

Yah, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ino, bukan? Mencari lelaki tampan untuk diliriknya, dengan alasan 'Cuci Mata'-nya.

Tak lama seusai Sakura mengambil bangku yang didudukinya, guru tersebut melangkah menuju mejanya, dengan bunyi _high-heels_ yang mengeluarkan suara ketukan saat ujungnya beradu dengan lantai.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa sang guru pada seluruh penghuni kelas sebelas B, "selamat datang di Konoha High School. Perkenalkan, nama saya Senju Tsunade. Kalian dapat memanggil saya dengan nama Tsunade, Tsunade-sensei," lanjutnya, "dan mulai saat ini, saya resmi menjadi wali kelas kalian."

Tepuk tangan meriah dari setiap sudut ruang kelas itu menyambut ucapan terakhir wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino. Bahkan gadis berambut pirang itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bangkit dari bangkunya, dan memberikan _standing applause_ untuk gurunya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup," Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan suara gaduh yang ditujukan untuk dirinya tersebut, "kita akan memulai dengan perkenalan diri. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing ketika aku menyebutkan nama kalian sesuai urutan acak yang tertera pada buku absen ini," ujarnya seraya menunjuk buku yang tengah diangkatnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

* * *

A Naruto's fan fiction story

Written by **DlienShae** and **MizuRaiNa**

Warning : Out of characteristic. AU (Alternate Universe).

Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

"Hei, _Forehead_! Tunggu aku!" Ino berlari-lari kecil seraya menyusul Sakura yang telah berada di ambang pintu kelas, hendak beranjak menuju kantin sekolah mereka.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan. Yah, sesi perkenalan yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat ia berkesempatan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada seisi penghuni kelas, matanya justru teralih pada pemandangan yang didapatinya dari jendela di samping Ino. Pemandangan dari segerombolan pemuda tampan yang tengah berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi lapangan sekolah.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mencuat yang tengah mengoper bola basket pada temannya. Wajah cerianya yang seakan tak pernah kehilangan senyumannya…

Sakura sontak menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya nampak memijat lembut pangkal hidungnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain dengan setia bertengger di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi?" gadis itu kembali mendengus kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, terutama.

"Hei, ada apa?" suara Ino yang terdengar khas di telinga sang pemilik surai merah muda tersebut, sontak menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya.

"A—ah! Tidak ada apa-apa, _P__ig_!" Sakura menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang teracung di depan wajahnya sendiri ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ino menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin,_ F____orehead_!" ajak Ino. Rasa lapar telah mengalahkan rasa penasaran di hatinya terhadap sikap sahabat bersurai merah mudanya tersebut. Dikaitkannya sebelah lengannya pada lengan milik Sakura seraya menariknya menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"Hei! Buat apa lari-la—"

Sebuah suara debuman yang cukup keras, mewarnai koridor lantai sekolah mereka yang pada saat itu cukup ramai untuk dihuni oleh para penghuni sekolah tersebut. Sukses menjadikan seluruh pasang mata yang berada di sana menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Itt—"

"Kyaaahh! Sasuke-kuuunn!" suara nyaring yang dikenal Sakura sebagai milik Ino memekakan telinganya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Dengan tubuh yang masih memeluk lantai, Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Ia meringis perlahan. Kedua bola mata viridian miliknya masih tertutup oleh masing-masing kelopak matanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari di koridor, Ino!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, meski rasa sakit pada kedua lututnya memaksanya untuk menutup kedua matanya kembali, guna menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar.

"Butuh bantuan?" sebuah suara bernada ceria merasuki telinga Sakura, dan dengan sukses memaksa gadis tersebut—atas keinginannya sendiri—untuk menengadahkan kepalanya.

Dan sambutan hangat dari kedua bola mata beriris biru laut langsung diterimanya saat ia membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Orang ini—

"Kau—"

"Eh?" merasa baru pertama kali bagi pemuda tersebut bertemu dengan Sakura, dipandanginya wajah Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

**Hei, Sakura bodoh! Memalukan sekali kelakuanmu itu!**

"A—ah!" Sakura perlahan mencoba untuk bangkit dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kemudian.

Kedua tangan mungilnya mulai membersihkan sedikiti kotoran yang melekat pada rok seragam sekolahnya seraya memandang pemuda yang sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya bangkit.

"Terimakasih," Sakura berujar singkat pada pemuda tersebut, kemudian ia menarik lengan Ino yang masih meneriakkan nama—yang Sakura yakini—teman pemuda itu.

.

.

"Setelah ini pelajaran apa?" tanya Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya yang tengah asyik menyeruput minumannya.

"Mmm," Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Dipandangnya wajah Sakura, "olahraga, mungkin."

"Hah…" Sakura mendesah cukup keras. Diambilnya kembali beberapa potong kentang goreng yang baru dibelinya tadi seraya melahapnya.

"Kenapa?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya pada Sakura. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura, yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat, kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang nampak menyerah karena kalah perang saja?

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ya sudah," Ino menggedikkan kedua bahunya, "lebih baik kita bersiap," diliriknya jam tangan berwarna violet yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "lima menit lagi bel masuk kelas. Pelajaran selanjutnya."

Sakura terperangah. Segera saja ia menjejalkan beberapa potong kentangnya yang tinggal sedikit, menelannya dengan terburu-buru seraya meraih gelas minumannya.

"Huaaahh!" gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut menyeka beberapa bulir air yang masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Ditandaskannya minuman miliknya tadi dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau ini haus? Lapar? Atau apa?" sebelah alis Ino terangkat melihatnya.

"Yang pasti kita harus bersiap-siap!" ia menarik lengan Ino seraya mengajaknya untuk bangkit dari bangku kantin, "Kau sudah beli seragam olahraga?"

"Tentu sudah, _F__orehead_! Kau?"

"Aku belum!"

.

.

Dan persis seperti apa yang telah diprediksi oleh Sakura sebelumnya, hal ini-pun akhirnya terjadi.

"Kalian terlambat 10 menit, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san," Seorang pria tampan yang terlihat tengah membuka sebuah buku, memandang ke arah kedua gadis yang nampak terengah-engah.

"Gomenasai, sensei—" Ino memutus ucapannya seraya memandang dengan wajah penuh tanya pada guru olahraganya.

"Kakashi," seolah memahami tatapan mata dari muridnya, sang guru melanjutkan, "Hatake Kakashi,"

"Go—gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei!" kedua gadis tersebut dengan serempak menundukkan kepala masing-masing seraya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf.

"Yamanaka-san?" sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'guru' itu, memanggil nama Ino, yang dengan segera ditanggapi oleh gadis pirang tersebut.

"Ya, sensei?" sahut Ino.

"Haruno-san?" seakan tak mendengar jawaban dari Ino, kini giliran nama Sakura yang disebutkan olehnya.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Yosh," Pria itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kepada barisan murid-murid yang Sakura ketahui sebagai teman-teman sekelasnya dan Ino.

"Sepertinya ia hanya ingin mengetahui nama kita, bukan benar-benar ingin memanggil kita." Ino berbisik pelan pada sahabatnya, Sakura, di sampingnya.

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum paksa.

"Lebih baik kita harus segera berbaris bersama teman-teman kita di sana," ditarik olehnya lengan baju Ino seraya membawanya ke arah barisan di depan mereka.

.

.

"Bola basket?!"

Sakura terperangah. Setidaknya di hari pertama mereka, senam lantai cukup untuk materi pemanasan mereka. Tapi ini? Kenapa basket?

"Baiklah," guru tampan tersebut mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, "dimulai secara acak dari urutan absen."

Yah, setidaknya bukan Sakura maupun Ino yang mendapatkan giliran pertama.

Iris mata _emerald_ gadis itu menyapu setiap sudut lapangan, mencari celah untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak sepasang kakinya, seraya menarik lengan Ino untuk turut mengikutinya.

"Hei," Sakura mulai angkat suara, "ada berapa bola basket yang disiapkan guru itu?"

"Delapan," sahabat pirangnya menyahut, seraya menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tengah menggelitik wajahnya, "ngomong-ngomong, nama guru tadi siapa?"

"Hatake," Sakura menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, seraya menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang sedang mencoba untuk men-___dribble_ bola basket menuju ___ring_, "Hatake Kakashi,"

"Lumayan,"

"Hei," gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut menatap kesal sahabatnya, "bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang satu itu?"

"Tergantung," Ino menggedikkan kedua bahunya perlahan.

"Haruno Sakura!" seru guru olahraga berambut perak tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Sudah giliranku, ya? Cepat sekali!" Sakura mendengus pelan seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, mengambil salahsatu bola basket yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Kakashi.

"Ingat! Jangan lupa ___dribble_ bola basketnya dengan baik!"

"Ya, sensei!"

Bola basket di tangan Sakura terlihat memantul di atas tanah lapangan berulang kali. Ia mulai berjalan cepat. Tangannya dengan lincah memainkan bola yang diambilnya dari tangan sang guru.

Kiri—

—kanan—

—kiri—

—HUP!

Bola tersebut terlempar jauh. Sedangkan Sakura yang terlihat mulai kesulitan mengatur napasnya, terduduk di dekat _ring_ basket.

"Apa aku berhasil?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sepatu olahraga.

"Haruno-san! Bola basketmu terlalu jauh untuk memasuki ___ring_ dengan tepat!" seruan dari orang yang dikenalnya sebagai guru olahraganya itu menyadarkan sang gadis dengan segera.

Sakura tersentak. Diangkatnya kepala bersurai merah muda miliknya dengan cepat, mencoba mencari arah pergerakan bola basket yang baru saja dilemparnya.

"Aduh!"

Dan seruan dari suara lainnya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Oh! Tidak!" gadis tersebut bangkit dengan sigap. Dengan langkah cepat—seolah berlari—, ia mendekati sosok pemilik suara tadi.

"___Forehead_! Tunggu!" seruan yang Sakura kenal sebagai suara Ino, menjadikan Sakura—mau tak mau—menghitung jumlah orang yang telah berseru padanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Eh—" mendadak, Sakura terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Rambut berwarna kuning… mata dengan warna biru laut yang meneduhkan siapapun yang melihatnya…

Dengan sigap, ia memutar haluannya, tak jadi mendekati sosok yang tengah terduduk lemas di depannya itu.

"Hah?" Sakura melewati Ino yang memberikan pertanyaan tersirat padanya dalam bentuk gumaman.

Ia sudah terlanjur mengambil keputusan, maka ia harus memegang teguh keputusannya.

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu," ucapan Sakura mengakhiri tanda tanya yang diajukan oleh Ino.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut mendecak kesal. Tanpa menghiraukan langkah kaki sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh, ia justru mendekati sosok yang masih terduduk di atas tanah lapangan yang berpasir, korban dari lemparan bola basket Sakura yang salah sasaran.

"Eh—" sejenak, Ino terpana. Bukan karena wajah sang pemuda yang tampan, maupun temannya—yang digilai oleh Ino—tengah berada di sisinya seraya membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit.

"Jadi… ini alasan Sakura langsung menghindar," ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, seraya melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, "tapi, terimakasih untuk kesempatan ini,"

Dengan gerakan sigap, Ino segera meraih posisi terdepan dalam kerumunan di hadapannya. Dibentuknya wajah cantiknya hingga terlihat seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan sang penyebab kerumunan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dalam hati ia berharap, pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang menemani pemuda pirang tersebut menatapnya, terdistraksi oleh gerakannya.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa," sahabat sang pemuda yang memiliki manik mata biru laut itu perlahan bangkit, dibantu oleh lengan Ino dan lengan pemuda yang Ino kenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke, "terimakasih atas bantuannya,"

"Hei, Naruto," pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan nada datar, sedatar wajahnya yang tampan, "kuantar kau ke kelas,"

Sesaat, namun tatapan dari Sasuke mampu mengakumulasi darah pada wajah Ino.

Ya. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapan singkat darinya, menambah kadar warna merah hingga mencapai daun telinga gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Merasa bahagia karena mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—bahkan lebih—, dan malu karena ditatap oleh pemuda idamannya, dipalingkannya wajahnya seraya menatap kakinya yang tengah terbalut sepatu olahraga.

"A—ah, y—ya. S—sama-sama," Ino menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telingannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meremas ujung seragam olahraganya di bagian belakang, menahan rasa gugupnya.

Kedua sosok itu berlalu, begitu pula dengan kerumunan yang sempat terbentuk di sekitar mereka. Beberapa murid perempuan yang berada dalam kerumunan tadi—Ino yakin mereka adalah fans dari Sasuke dan pemuda yang Ino ketahui bernama Naruto—berbisik-bisik di depan Ino dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa iri.

Namun Ino tak peduli. Setidaknya ia berani untuk mengambil langkah maju, daripada hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apapun.

Dikibaskannya rambut pirangnya yang terikat rapi seraya memutar tumitnya ke arah yang berlawanan, kembali menuju tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada.

"Maju selangkah," gumamnya pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dadanya.

Ini hari pertamanya menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas, namun nyatanya ia mampu mengukir kenangan indahnya bersama seorang pemuda yang ia sukai sejak berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Meski sekilas, namun ia sudah merasa senang.

"Yamanaka-san," seruan dari guru olahraganya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Y—ya, sensei!" Ino membalas seruan gurunya seraya melangkah cepat mendekati sosok yang dihormatinya tersebut.

"Di mana Haruno-san?"

Seakan baru saja ia terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, Ino tersentak.

Sakura. Ah, ya. Sakura! Ke mana gerangan sahabatnya yang memiliki keunikan pada warna rambutnya itu?

"Akan kucari dia sebentar, sensei!" Ino berseru seraya merubah haluan kakinya, menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sakura sebelumnya.

.

.

"Kuso!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan kasar di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi akan kebodohannya yang mengambil keputusan sebelum berpikir lebih jauh. Jika saja tadi ia tak memalingkan wajahnya dan datang menolong pemuda tersebut, tentu saja permintaan maafnya telah tersampaikan sejak tadi. Tapi, kenapa ia justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Berulang kali ia mendecak dengan intonasi tak beraturan. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini!

Diraihnya gagang pintu geser pada kelas yang berada di hadapannya seraya membuka pintu tak berdosa itu dengan gerakan sama—kasar. Ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju bangku yang didudukinya bersama Ino.

Namun, ia kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah permasalahan yang semakin menjadikannya lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya memindahkan tas milikku dan tas milik _Pig_?!" disambarnya dengan cepat kedua tas tersebut, untuk kemudian dibuangnya ke depan kelas dengan gerakan singkat.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya hanya terpusat akan inti dari permasalahan yang tengah dialaminya. Bahkan, pintu kelas yang tadi dibukanya saja masih dalam kondisi menganga.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Huh?" gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung pada kedua sosok yang tengah memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Ah, ya. Ten—" ucapan tersebut terpotong, diikuti oleh langkah kaki kedua sosok itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti, "—hah?! Apa-apaan ini?"

Salahsatu dari kedua pemuda tersebut melangkah dengan cepat. Matanya menatap ke arah tumpukan tas yang berada di depannya.

"Hei, Sasuke," sebelah tangannya meraih salahsatu tas di hadapannya, "mengapa tas kita ada di sini?"

"Hn," pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mengguman singkat, namun kepalanya memberi respon kepada sang lawan bicara agar menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh dagunya.

Iris mata biru laut pemuda tersebut beralih menatap sesosok manusia yang tengah berdiri terpaku di sudut kelas, tepatnya di samping bangku miliknya dan teman sebangkunya—Sasuke.

"Ka—kau," tubuh gadis pemilik iris mata _emerald_ itu terlihat bergetar. Salahsatu jari telunjuknya terlihat mengacung, mengarah pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang mencuat.

Oh, Sakura. Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah baru.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**DlienShae** : Oke! Fic collab bareng Naz uda kelaaarr! *tepar mendadak* Pertama kalinya aku ngerjain proyek cerita bareng kayak gini. Thanks to you, Naz. Hope you like this, ya! :3

**MizuRaiNa** : Yoi~ udah kelaaarr~ banzai! XD eh eh, btw ini ff ditulis sama Dlien. Aku cuma nambah2in dikit (ngedit doang coba /dor) eh sama nyumbang ide sih xDa. Yah maklumin aja soalnya aku sibuk #eaaaa #plak oh iya, chap depan mungkin bakalan lama soalnya aku yang nulis, haha XD

**DlienRaiNa** : Last, review please~~~ :))


End file.
